Chance In Hell
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Edward Nigma and Harvey Dent are in the most hellish of places. At least they've got each other...
1. I want to touch you

**Another request. I've got a lot of them since I asked, I'm working my way through slowly.**

**Really bad procrastination going on Prove me right. I don't know why because I love the story, I just can't bring myself to write it at the moment.**

Edward Nigma sighed as he sat, bored, in the grey walled rec room of Arkham. He watched as Joker span and danced in the room prattling on about his last fight with Batman, and saying that he shared a connection with the vigilante that no one else did, and that's why he would win.

He leant back on the metal chair, looking over as Harvey glared at the clown and stated, "Win what Joker? This isn't a game."

"Oh but it is! It's a wonderful game, and I'm going to win!" Joker squealed happily.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Harvey, to him everything is a game, you should know that by now."

Harvey gave an audible growl, he looked around the room; they'd thrown everyone together again for whatever reason, he hated when they did this, too many variables. He found a seat – Next to Edward, as he had for the past two months, the only place where he didn't feel as if he were being looked at as a freak.

Edward smiled lightly at Two-face, "Don't let him get to you, it's what he wants. Remember what I told you-"

"In bed last night!" Joker interrupted, falling into laughter as he spoke.

"-about ignoring him?" Edward finished, taking his own advice and ignoring Joker's shoutout.

Harvey settled himself beside Riddler. He placed his hand to his face and growled again, "He's just so annoying, if we had our way he'd be dead."

"'If _I _had _my _way'. You're starting to slip again Harv…" Edward said, his voice piled with concern.

He'd been working so hard on his recovery this time. He really had been. Edward was too. They'd been moved into group therapy not too long ago and were beginning to succumb to the help they could provide each other.

This had led to some rather wild rumours that they were 'seeing' each other.

Such a silly saying 'seeing each other'. People 'see' each other all the time… unless they're blind.

Two-face shifted slightly, his head bowing gently, "I'm sorry, I forget sometimes." He looked up at the laughing clown, "And imbeciles like him don't help!"

"I'm not here to help!" Joker yelled again, grinning madly.

Edward smiled, a sudden idea popping into his head of how to calm the other man. "Think about it Harv. If you can put up with him and not relapse, then you can deal with anything the outside world might throw at you."

Harvey nodded, "I suppose." He leant back on the chair with Edward, looking down gently at the man, eventually looking back up at Joker as he danced around the room.

"He just sits there and broods, with his cape and his cowl and his-" he smiled and made a gentle clawing motion with his hand "meow…" He chuckled loudly as he skipped about like a dazed kangaroo.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and turned his back on the approaching clown, but Joker talked at him anyway, "Think about it Johnny! How else could she _always _escape?"

"If you're so jealous why don't you do him?" The ex-psychologist mumbled, only just loud enough for Joker to hear.

Joker let out a growled chuckle, "Oh that's not how I play the game, that's cheating! I'm normally one for cheating, but not at this."

Jonathan let out a haggard sigh and turned away again to talk to Jervis about the psychosomatic illnesses that Wesker kept developing now that they'd taken away his dummy.

Jervis of course wasn't really listening, he was too busy thinking about Alice, but he did find Jonathans voice to be a lovely screen saver, so he nodded along and added the odd line or two to the conversation.

Joker laughed loudly and finally took a seat in the centre of the room proclaiming "I'm so bored of this place."

Edward looked up slightly from his talk with Harvey "Then find something to do, they have games. Chess? You like chess."

Joker looked over at the brand new touch-screen device, "That's not real chess…"

Edward narrowed his eyes, "That's because you choked an orderly with the real one."

Joker smirked, "I sure did."

Joker leaned forward in his chair, his voice now a loud whisper, "So. Have you two done the deed yet? I heard you're sharing a wall now! Must be nice having all that time to yourselves."

The B level of Arkham had cells with Glass walls; this was so one patient would be able to see the conjoining room, it was supposed to make them feel less alone, and, more importantly, to help reduce the amount of suicide on the level: while people were coming to terms with what they'd done the risk of suicide rose.

He and Harvey had been moved almost simultaneously, and they now shared a glass wall.

Harvey growled loudly.

Edward took a hold of Two-face's hand, "Ignore him." He grumbled calmingly.

Physical contact of any kind seemed to calm Harvey down, having Joker see them holding hands would be better than Two-face blowing a gasket.

Two-face's eyes darted to Edwards as the man squeezed his hand gently.

Joker threw himself back on his chair "Awww!" he screeched loudly, "Dat iz soo sweet."

"Shut up clown." Harvey snarled, gritting his teeth.

"Harvey." Riddler said, squeezing harder, still sounding as calm as humanly possible. "Remember what the doctor said…"

"'A calm mind is a sound one'?" the man said, seeming to ask if that was the correct statement. Edward nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"I don't know why they put us all together." Two-face noted, looking around at all the old faces, many of them on their way to full recovery, some of them just as bad -or worse- than ever.

"Didn't you hear?" Joker screeched, "They're repainting the men's block! From one shade of grey to another."

Edward rolled his eyes; he should have known, they did the same thing last year. "…At least the room will smell nice when we get back."

"Rather than smelling of sex…?" Joker grinned, glaring goadingly at Two-face and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Harvey tried to stand, ready to knock Joker into the wall, hell, knock him into next week if he could, but Edward held tightly onto his hand, using all his strength to pull the other man back into his chair.

Riddler glared at the clown, "Neither Harvey or I will respond to your jibes. So stop it. Now."

Joker pouted, gazing between the two, his eyes eventually resting on Harvey, "He seems awful close to snapping. That'll be fun won't it? Months and months of work _gone_ because of one minute of me?" Joker let out a growled chuckle, "Another mark on my list of accomplishments."

Harvey exhaled deeply, doing everything he could to stop himself getting too angry, he could already feel that voice in the back of his head, one he'd managed to keep quiet for quite a while.

"I said stop." Edward moaned, "I'm not going to react and I'm not going to let him react. Go bug someone else."

Joker leant forward on his chair and shook his head, "No."

He smiled, "So who tops?" he eyed them both thoughtfully, then pointed to Harvey, "I'm gunna guess it's you. Riddler might have his days though."

Harvey tried to slow his breathing, calm himself, "Edward…" he said desperately, closing his eyes, trying to block out Joker's taunts.

He felt Edward's hand leave his, and a second later heard a loud 'thud' and an 'oof' of pain. He looked up and saw Riddler standing, Joker on the floor at Edwards feet, giggling and groaning in pain, blood spurting from his nose.

"E-Edward, what did you do?" Harvey asked, his mouth hanging open in astonishment. Edward had never liked to fight, this must have been the first time he'd thrown a punch in years.

Edward let out a quiet sigh as the doors to the room swung open, and a couple of guards and orderlies rushed in.

"Everyone stay still!" Shouted one of the guards as Riddler was knocked to the floor, and sedated.

"No!" Harvey shouted, taking a step forward to push the guard away from Edward.

He felt a sudden pain in his neck as an orderly plunged a needle into him, and everything turned black.

…

Riddler woke in a newly painted room, still grey, but all his little drawings had gone. His head was fuzzy, but the first thought was of Harvey. Edward had heard him scream as he went under. He hoped they hadn't hurt him.

He forced himself to turn over, to face the bed on the opposite side of the glass.

Harvey was facing him, his eyes closed and fluttering.

"Harvey." Edward shouted, banging on the glass to wake the sleeping man.

Harvey's lids swayed open, and slowly sat up, his eyes gazing unfocused through the room, eventually resting on Edward, through the glass.

Edward raised his hand to wave gently. _'Are you ok?'_ he said in sign language; the glass was so thick that you couldn't hear anything unless you shouted, they had done so at first, but they'd grown tired of it quickly.

Harvey had signed '_goodnight'_ the same night, and Riddler had signed it back.

Being a politician Harvey had believed that learning sign language might give him more appeal. Edward had learned some, just for fun, but quickly became bored.

He recognised that when Harvey raised his hand to his mouth it meant '_good' _he guessed that the rest of the action meant 'night', either that or 'bed' judging by the hand movement.

Harvey raised his hand and signed '_yes_' he paused and blinked slowly, '_head hurts._' He signed pulling a face of pain.

Edward nodded, signing '_yes_'.

He watched the two-faced man for a minute as he woke himself up, stretching gently and running a hand through his hair.

'_U ok_?' Hervey signed, smiling gently.

Edward nodded, smiling back. Harvey always signed in shorthand, using 'u' rather than 'you', not like it was any quicker, at first it was annoying, but now it had become one of those quirks that made Edward like him more.

"_Y did u do that_?" Harvey signed as he made himself comfortable on the bed, crossing his legs.

Edward shrugged, his smile growing slowly, "_He was upsetting you. I did not like it_."

'_Thanks_.' Harvey signed, rolling his eyes, felling a little inadequate, he couldn't even defend himself, Riddler did it for him. Riddler of all people!

Edward let out a small sigh, noticing Harvey's discomfort. '_Joker's an idiot isn't he_.'

Harvey only nodded.

'_He says he knows the bat's mind so well, but look where that's got him_.' Riddler continued.

Harvey nodded, '_I think he prefers his cock to mind_'

I took a second for Edward to realise what Harvey had signed, but when he did he flopped back on the bed, laughing so loud that Harvey could hear him clearly through the glass. He raised his hand a signed '_yes_' repeatedly.

Harvey watched and smiled as Edward laughed, and eventually sat back up. Harvey waited for him to calm down before signing again, '_I wish I could hear u saying that._'

Edward frowned slightly and signed again '_yes?_'

Harvey nodded, and slowly signed '_I miss u_.'

Edward nodded, '_You too._'

'_I got to hold your hand today._' Riddler signed, smiling gently, feeling as if it were some personal victory.

Harvey blushed strongly, the colour even visible on the gnarled and torn half of his face, '_yes_' he signed. Edward saw him sigh, his eyes dropped from Riddlers face for a second, '_I wanted to touch u_.'

Edward smiled slyly, and sighed, '_You kind of did_.'

Harvey shook his head and smiled sadly, '_I wanted to touch u properly._'

Edward blinked pointedly, and signed '_yes_' again, he lifted his hand to press it against the glass.

Harvey raised his hand to meet it, and chuckled lightly. "You realise that doing this means we can't sign?" Even though he'd shouted loudly Edward could only just hear him.

Edward sighed and stared at the still separated hands, he lay down on the bed, keeping his hand in contact with the glass, he stared up at Two-face and smiled.

Harvey did the same, and their hands slid down on the glass, into a more natural position.

Edward eventually removed his hand, staring directly into Harvey's eyes, his nose inches from the glass, '_I can't wait to get out. So we can touch properly_.'

Harvey nodded, raising and eyebrow as he signed '_I will do so many things when I get out_.'

Edward cocked his head, '_With me_?'

Harvey shook his head and bared his teeth in a smile, making playful biting motions as he signed '_To u_.'

Edward chuckled and nodded, only a few more months and they'd probably be granted parole, if they were good, then they could be together, alone. It would be so good and he couldn't wait.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please leave me a review!**


	2. I want to talk to you

**Slightly shorter than the last chapter, but other wise I'd have to put a massive time jump mid-chapter, and I'd rather not do that.**

**I know this was a quick upload, don't come to expect it, many of my usual readers know not to.**

**I'm crawling along with Prove me right, I can't find the right words for it...**

Going to sleep was probably the best part of Edward's day now. Before going to sleep he would sign '_goodnight_' through the thick glass, and lay down in bed, Harvey would do the same, and they would face each other, the glass would be the only thing separating them, they would lie for a few minutes and just look at each other, Two-face would quickly start to drift off, and would roll over to sleep. But Edward would continue watching him, sometimes for hours if he couldn't sleep.

He'd lay and watch the other man's chest rise and fall, wishing he could hear his breath, his heartbeat, anything, anything that wasn't his own. He felt so lonely. He missed talking, really talking, not signing. The only times he got to talk now was in their hour breaks in the rec rooms during the day and in counselling sessions, and even then he didn't get to talk to Harvey very much. In the rec room he was always afraid of the other patients seeing them, and a counselling session was a counselling session, you couldn't talk about that kind of thing there.

But. It was almost certain that other people knew about their relationship; there were cameras everywhere and 2 of the 4 walls were made of goddamn glass! Surely people would have seen them signing to each other?

He'd talk to Harvey. They had a session tomorrow morning. He'd pull him aside and talk to him.

…

Waking up? Yes, that was the other good part of his day. His eyes were clouded by the haze of sleep, seeing only the fuzzy outline of the other man. He blinked quickly to bring the image into focus, when he could finally see clearly what he did see made him smile; Harvey lying on his side, leaning on his elbow, staring back at him with a smile equally large.

'Good morning' Harvey signed through the glass, 'U are up' he smiled slyly, giving a quick look towards Riddler's navel.

Edward gave a glance downwards, blushing as he did, and showing Harvey his middle finger.

'Your fault, not mine' Edward signed, sticking his tongue out at the other man and chuckling.

Harvey raised an eyebrow and smiled, turning away and climbing out of bed, stretching out his half naked body and yawning as he did.

Edward watched him, but stayed lying in bed.

Harvey twitched his head back towards Edward as he grabbed his shirt from the table in the corner of the room and pulled the item of clothing over his head. He stopped dressing to sign 'Get up.'

Edward sighed and flopped himself onto the floor, clambering onto his feet and grabbing his own shirt. He stretched out too, and glanced back to see Harvey smiling at him, 'What?'

'U are cute.' Harvey grinned as he pulled on his clean trousers.

'U are hot." Riddler replied, walking to the glass. He gave the pane a hard thump to gain Harvey's full attention, not that he didn't already have it. 'I need to talk to you. About us.'

Harvey narrowed his eyes and cocked his head, 'What about us?'

'Not here.' Edward signed, a stubborn look on his face, 'Need words.'

Harvey nodded, that man loved to talk, he knew how restless Edward got when he couldn't do. 'K.'

A few minutes later they were handed their breakfast's through the door. They sat down and ate in in near silence, just watching each other.

'Nice?' Harvey asked in sign after Edward finished his food.

Edward shook his head and walked over to stand by the door, 'It's 9'

Almost exactly as he signed it he heard the buzzer on the door ring loudly in the room, a second later the same noise rang through Harvey's cell, the doors to both swung open and identically dressed guards appeared in their doorframes.

"Come on." Edward's guard mumbled, "You better not try the same shit you did yesterday."

Riddler slowly got to his feet and walked into the corridor, the guard pushing him roughly into line.

"Hey." Two-face shouted at the guard, "Leave him alone."

The guard walked up to the tall, scarred man, "What did you say?" he said, staring into Harvey's eyes.

The guard who had led Harvey out put a hand on the man's shoulder "Oi Martin. leave it."

"Yes Martin." Harvey growled, a gentle and mocking smile on his face, "Leave it."

Edward looked on, somewhat shocked, as the guard 'Martin' put his hand to Harvey's face. Harvey hated it when people touched his face, everyone knew that, the guard was goading him, he must be.

Harvey let out a low growl, standing stiff as the guard held him. Edward took a step closer, "Stop it." He said, a hint of despair in his voice, knowing Harvey was about to snap.

The guard smirked, "Don't worry Eddy, I'm not gunna hurt your boyfriend."

With the last word, Harvey raised his hand and gave the guard a hard smack in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Harvey!" Edward shouted as the other guard pulled a gun, "Stop, now!"

The first guard got to his feet, "That fucker." He mumbled as he did.

Harvey held up his hands in surrender, "Don't insult me. Nor him." He jerked his head towards Edward.

The guard groaned, not wanting to take another hit, and the two filed down the hall towards their counsellor's room.

Edward gave a small smile to the psychologist who sat at the desk in the room, and took a seat on one of the 8 chairs in the room, Harvey gave a polite nod and took the chair next to Edward.

"We've had a bit of trouble with these two." The offensive guard growled, eyeing Harvey as he spoke, "We suggest one of us stick around. To keep an eye on them."

The doctor shook her head, "No thank you, I'll be quite fine. Where are the others?"

The guard shrugged, "They should be on their way."

The two guards quickly left, leaving the three people alone.

"How have you two been?" the doctor asked happily, looking from one to the other.

Edwards head turned to Harvey, this was about as alone as they were going to get, and the doctor couldn't repeat anything she was told unless it was relevant to their conditions.

"Harvey. I said I needed to talk to you?" Edward started, turning his full attention to the other man.

Harvey nodded, turning on his chair.

"Do you feel the same as me?" he asked, eye's cast to the ground, hoping the response would be what he hoped.

Harvey let out a small chuckle, and raised a hand to Riddler's face, pulling Edwards eyes to meet his, "You _know_ I do."

He took his burned hand from Riddler's face and ruffled the man's brown hair, "I don't see why you'd need to ask."

Edward shrugged, "I wanted to _hear _you say it, not see you sign in. Signing seems so primitive. I want to _talk _to you."

"I want to talk to you too. I miss your voice…" Harvey sounded rather unsure of himself, the tone put Edward on edge, he knew that tone all too well. "If… If you hadn't called to me, I would have killed him."

Edward smiled and took Harvey's hand, "I'm glad you didn't hurt him. They'd have put you in solitary."

Harvey nodded and squeezed Edwards hand gently, "I know. Hearing your voice made me think about what I was doing."

"Your relationship with Edward seems to be doing you good." The doctor finally voiced, Harvey's head snapped to look at the doctor, and he gave a half-hearted grunt of acceptance.

"Yes." He said, turning head back to Edward.

"Why did you hurt the guard?" The doctor questioned.

Harvey's eye's dropped from Edwards, "He insulted us."

"_Me._" Edward corrected, smiling gently.

Two-face shook his head, and gestured between the two of them "Us. He insulted us. I had to defend you."

Edward blushed gently and gave a small chuckle.

The unnamed doctor sighed gently, obviously this relationship was important to their recovery, obviously they needed time together, alone. "If you show improvement during your assessment next month then you may be moved to A-block. If so I would be able to arrange you for you to share a cell?"

Edward's head jerked towards the doctor, "Really?" He asked, excitement bubbling in him, "Doctor that would be fantastic."

"However." The doctor said from behind her desk, "That would require you to have no more outbursts."

Edward nodded happily, grinning widely. Unable to hide his euphoria as 6 other people entered the room; Jonathan Crane, Jervis Tetch, Arnold Wesker and three others who Edward didn't know, and didn't care to either; they seemed like the type who would have been in some kind of gang – tattoos and the like. The type he would have hired to play the role of 'bat-fodder'.

The session continued as usual, with Edward and Harvey giving each other the occasional sign or heated smile as the rest talked.

Crane talked about how he'd been trying to expand his interests, and not focus on the subjects of fear. Tetch talked about how he'd been talking to Crane about his expanding interests, however did not have the same desire. And Wesker talked about the lime disease he was apparently suffering from.

Edward's turn finally came and Jonathan though fit to ask why he was smiling so much. Edward shrugged, "I'm getting better. Everything's going right for once." He looked over at Harvey, who was smiling back.

When they sat together later that night, the glass separating them again, Edward couldn't stop smiling.

'_I'll get to kiss you.' _He signed to Harvey, Harvey rolled his eyes in response.

'_And hug me and love me. I know the drill.'_ Harvey smiled.

'_I like it_.' Edward signed, sticking his tongue out at the other man. He sighed gently, '_I'm sorry about what that guard did_.'

_'Don't let it bother u, I've received worse_.' He gestured towards the scarred half of his body. _'Ugly_' he smirked.

Edward frowned and shook his head, '_Not ugly._' He signed stubbornly.

Harvey rolled his eyes and waved Riddler away as if he were an annoying fly.

_"You're not_!" Edward yelled, Harvey smiled at the sound of his voice, and looked at him through the glass.

_'You're cute._' Harvey signed, he didn't look as if he believed what Edward had said.

_'I'm right_.' Riddler signed back, frowning and pouting as he moved his hands.

Harvey rolled his eyes, _'Yes.'_

Edward gave an exasperated sigh, frowning sadly, Harvey didn't realise how fantastic he was, or how much he'd helped Edward by being there.

_'You are the most…_.' He paused for a second, he couldn't remember how to sign 'amazing', '_A-M-A-Z-I-N-G man I have ever met.'_

He lifted his hand and placed it against the glass, taking a deep breath and yelling as loud as he could, taking a breath before each word "Harvey. I. Love. You."

Harvey smiled, looking a little confused,_ 'Really?_'

Edward nodded. _'Yes.'_

Harvey placed a kiss on the palm his hand and pressed it against the glass, Edward did the same, a soft smile played on his lips.

After a minute of silence Harvey removed his hand, '_We'd be a bad couple.'_

Edward shook his head violently, '_No. We're re-learning everything now, getting new interests and everything. We like the same things, and we depend on each other. How is that bad_?'

'_We're different._' Harvey signed, referring to his physical appearance, and the mental problems they both had.

'_That doesn't matter. We can try to make it work_.' Edward was frowning sadly as he signed.

Harvey sighed, there was logic to his thinking, but Edward couldn't see it because of how he felt. '_If it doesn't? I don't want to make you revert.'_

Edward's frown hardened, and he lifter himself to his knees, making himself taller than the other man, _'I'll revert if we don't try. I'll promise you that Harvey.'_

Harvey smiled gently, and let out a small chuckle, "I love you too." He said loudly, the voice muffled through the glass.

Edward nodded pointedly, damn right he did, they both knew it. His face fell into a small smile _'I know it's hard for you to say.'_

Harvey nodded, many people who he'd loved had betrayed him over the years, most of them had left him because of his new appearance, or because of who he'd become, or the poor choices he'd made.

Edward… was different. He liked how Harvey looked, or acted as if he did. They'd never have met if he hadn't become Two-face. And as for bad choices… it was Riddler who he was talking to, Riddler who was known for bad choices.

'_It's true._' Harvey smiled.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please Please Please leave a review :3**


	3. I'm going to be with you

**Hi guys, another chapter for you, there'll only be a couple more, and the next one will have a bit of yaoi/Slash-stuff, but it's gunna be kept cute.**

Edward took a seat in the rec room next to Harvey, Harvey smiled at the smaller man, and reached to take his hand, "Hey Eddy."

"Hey Harv." Riddler said, smiling back in response. "High hopes?"

Harvey nodded, "Very. I've got to remember not to mention anything to do with chance, or… Anything."

Edward smiled, squeezing Harvey's hand gently, "You'll be fine. The doctor's put in good words for both of us."

"I just hope they're good enough." Harvey said gently, flinching slightly as he heard someone yell his prisoner number.

Harvey let out a haggard sigh and got to his feet, holding Edward's hand until the last possible second, and heading towards the door.

He turned to look at the other man as the guard opened the door, he saw Edward sign a quick '_I love you'_ before he was pushed through.

The last month had gone rather fast, Edward and Harvey became so lost in their conversations, it didn't matter the subject, they'd talk for hours, though occasionally it fell into them simply signing 'I love you' with the response 'Yes'. They'd talked about their childhoods, the look on Harvey's face when Edward described the abuse he's suffered at the hands of his father had almost made Edward cry. Harvey had talked about things he'd only ever told his counsellor, and Edward had sympathised.

They'd discussed past relationships, good and bad, their schooling, careers, what made hem turn to crime.

Harvey had blacked out while talking once, turned back to… whatever it was he was before. He regretted it. He didn't remember exactly what had happened.

He'd been talking about the first day as Two-face, how confused and angry he'd been. Next thing he knew Edward was shouting his name, and he was laying on his side on the floor. He'd apologised immediately, but Edward had acted distant for some time after.

Harvey sat one the lone chair in the room, in front of a desk with three people he didn't know sat behind it.

"Mr. Harvey Dent, AKA Two-face." One of the people, a man, said, his voice deep, unforgiving. Harvey frowned slightly at the mention of his 'other' name.

Harvey nodded, unable to look at any of the three people in the room, his eyes stuck to the floor, "Yes. Sirs."

One of the men started talking, Harvey didn't know which and didn't look to find out. "We're here to talk about the possibility of you moving from B-Block to A-Block, and therefore, one step closer to parole. We'd like to congratulate you for getting this far, not many do."

They sounded sincere, their voices were… they made him feel slightly calmer.

Harvey took a deep breath, finally bringing his eyes to the three men in front of him, all wearing black suits and ties, Harvey suddenly felt so underdressed, and remembered how much he missed his suits.

"Thank you, sirs." Harvey said clearly, nodding gently.

The men stared down at their notes for a while before looking back up at Harvey, "So, Mr Dent. What progress do you feel you have made since out last meeting?"

Harvey took a second to form his words, he wanted to make this work, get this right. He could feel his heart beating in his throat, he was so nervous. "Sirs, I believe that through looking at my psychological reports you will be able to see _structured _progress, in that I've been moved into group therapy, and I've only had one outburst since our last meeting, whereas before I had 5 before our last."

One of the men nodded, "Well thought out answer. Much better than the first I got from you…"

The first one, several years ago, he'd refused to answer and simply spat at the man asking.

The man took a dvd disk from the desk, and walked to a tv that was hidden in the corner, he placed the disk in, and played it. "This, Mr Dent, is a recording of your last black out."

The tv flickered into life, they were part way through his and Edwards conversation about Two-face, and Harvey watched as Riddler signed '_I love you'_ on the tv, he smiled and signed 'u too'. That had been the point he'd blacked out… He watched as he stood up and hammered his fists and head against the glass, Edward jumped back in fear as Harvey began shouting "Fuck you, fuck you and everything you stand for. Where is my coin? Give me my coin!" He hit his head, hard, and fell to the ground, then Edward shouted his name. And he woke up.

Harvey cast his eyes to the floor, he couldn't bear to watch it, "Please, turn it off."

The man turned the tv off, he was smiling, "We are interested to know," He began, sitting back on his chair, "what you were signing to him."

Harvey sighed, trying to force himself to look at the men, though there was obvious pain in his expression, "I was explaining how I became Twoface… I felt so… ashamed. I don't know what happened."

"What did he sign to you, before you started shouting?" the man asked.

Harvey felt himself blush, and he shifted in his chair and cleared his throat, "I love you." He said quietly.

"Pardon?" one of the men said.

"He said 'I love you.'" Harvey said a little louder, his eyes looking everywhere except the people in front of him. He lifted his hand into a fist, extending his pinky and index finger, along with his thumb, then twitched his hand, demonstrating the sign for 'I love you'

The man nodded, and one of the others said, "Ok. I think that's enough. Thank you Two- uhh, Mr Dent. We'll be in touch later today, after we've reviewed your notes."

Edward's face lit up as Harvey walked out of the room, he wanted to stand to meet him, but that obnoxious bastard of a guard was watching, and he didn't want to give him a reason to get annoyed. "Harvey." He said, beaming with a smile.

"Hey." Harvey said, walking to the chair next to Edwards, knotting their extended fingers together as he approached the other man, he took grip and pulled Edward up, into a hug.

Harvey was hugging him? Here? In front of everyone? With the board sitting just through the door?

He squeezed Edward tightly, pushing his mouth to Edward's ear, "I'm sorry. Edward, I'm sorry. I love you, don't ever forget that, I love you."

Edward smiled widely, hugging him in return, inhaling the other man's sent and relenting completely to the strong arms that surrounded him, "I love you too, what's brought this on?"

"They showed me the tape. I know what I said, I'm sorry, don't ever listen to me." Harvey said, grasping onto Edwards clothes, bunching the material in his hands.

Edward chuckled and patted the larger man on the back, "Harvey. Harvey. Calm down, it's ok, I forgive you, I forgave you within the second."

Harvey didn't calm down, he hugged him tighter, intent on doing so forever, until he felt he should be forgiven.

He suddenly felt a short jab on his shoulder, "Hey!" one of the guards had approached to separate them, "That's enough."

One other guard approached, Edward glanced over towards them, "Harv, best let go, we don't want to get in trouble."

Harvey let out a short sigh as he separated himself from the other man. He turned to the guard and nodded, before sitting down on his chair, Edward following him in his move.

They knotted their fingers on the joined arm of the chair, Edward was blushing slightly; public displays of affection were very rare from Harvey, his response when Edward first asked for a hug was as if he asked him to have sex in the middle of the rec room.

"It went well?" Edward asked, his head fuzzy from the unexpected hug as if he'd just had a two-hour make-out session with the other man.

Harvey shook his head, running his unoccupied hand through his bicoloured hair, "I don't know. It was… shorter than normal…"

The sessions lasted anything from half an hour to an hour and a half, unless you were the Joker, then they just said no. Sometimes they would bring people in to talk, give a testimony of sorts.

Edward nodded, "Mine too. But otherwise I think it went well. You didn't shout at them this time did you?" Harvey blushed a little, remembering the last time; one of the men had asked is he felt calmer without Twoface, and Harvey had gone on a rant about feeling as if something was missing from his life that would never be filled. He had been now though. He felt almost as dependant on Edward now. Although, unlike with Twoface, Edward had Harvey's best interests at heart. Whenever Harvey felt the slightest hint of Twoface emerging he would think of what Edward would think, and with that thought Twoface would dissipate.

Harvey shook his head, Edward nodded, smiling, "Then it was better than last time." Harvey nodded.

"…We're going to get to share a room." Edward almost sang, practically dancing in his chair.

Harvey let out a growled chuckle, "Hopefully."

"Like a 24/7 sleepover." Edward chuckled, clasping his hands together, "How brilliant!"

"We have that already."

"But we're separated by _glass_ we can't do anything, only sign." Edward's voice began to fade slightly, turning from excited to wistful in a singly second as his mind started to drift "…I'll be able to talk to you and touch you. Everything I want."

Harvey smiled, blushing harshly, "Stop it. You know how you get…"

Edward smiled back, he could feel himself starting to get excited at the prospect of being with Harvey. "I can't help it. It's so close I can almost taste it."

Harvey rolled his eyes, "You won't get to taste it if you start acting all crazy. So, stop."

Edward squee'd with happiness, then sighed loudly, blinking pointedly, trying to calm himself, "Oh I can't help it. I can't wait!"

One of the guard walked to them, towering over them like a redwood, "You two. Back to your cells… before you make someone sick…"

Harvey rolled his eyes, damn prejudiced guards. But he supposed he could see their point; why should two men who had done so much bad deserve to have happiness?

He got to his feet and followed the guard down towards his and Edwards conjoined room, Edward hopped up and followed, smiling happily despite the guard's rudeness.

Edwards mind had quickly become plagued by _unclean_ images; he'd tried to be polite so far, and he'd decided that it would help with his recovery if they didn't delve too deep into the sexual realms.

Sure, he played the 'what I'm going to do' game, but that was just a game, he didn't mean it, Harvey knew that, half of the things he'd never actually do.

The thought of just laying with him, in the same bed, being able to hear his breathing and his heartbeat, feel his movements. The image was so strong in his mind he would swear it were already happening.

If he didn't stop thinking about it soon then he was sure his head would explode.

Oh who gave a damn! He was going to be with him, they were going to be in the same room, he'd be able to talk to him and be with him.

Harvey entered his room to find Edward already kneeling on his bed, pressed against the glass, "This bit won't be here." Riddler yelled through the glass, "We're going to be together."

Harvey chuckled '_Yes_.' He signed, smiling widely, '_I can't wait._'

Riddler lay back on his bed, holding his legs up in the air and placing his hands behind his head.

Harvey smiled and walked to the side of the bed, gazing down at the smaller man as he wiggled his legs and laughed happily.

Half an hour later there was a simultaneous banging on the doors to their rooms. A doctor was standing at each of their doors.

Each doctor said almost exactly the same thing, "Sir. The board has decided you are fit to move to A-block, this means you will be assigned a new cell, and you will be assigned a roommate for your time in A-block. Congratulations."

Their reactions were almost polar opposite. Harvey nodded politely, "Thank you." He said gently, taking hold of the doctors hand and giving it a firm shake. "When will the move be?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, you'll be moved after your counselling session."

Harvey nodded and thanked the doctor.

In the other room Edward was screaming praise, he ran to the glass and began banging on the pane, "Harvey, Harvey they said yes!"

'_I love you_.' Harvey signed, a small, proud smile on his face.

'_I love you_.' Edward signed in return, a grin tearing his face in half.

'_I've never seen you so happy_.'

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review!**


	4. I can be with you

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this part but, just a quick warning, it has slash in it O: I'mma have to upgrade the maturity level on the story!**

Edward felt so unequivocally elated as he was walked towards his new cell, following Harvey and the guard down hallways he didn't know. He was only seconds away from sharing a room with Harvey, he was ecstatic.

Harvey was walking fast towards his new home, the guard was having to keep a quick-stepped pace to keep up. He'd dreamt about this last night about being in a room with Edward.

The guard pulled up to their new room, stopping by the grey metal door and pulling it open, "Your new room." He said with a smile as the two men entered, "Have fun…"

Well that was new, this guard sounded happy. Guards from A-block were nice?

Harvey and Edward thanked him as they entered the 8 by 12, two bedded room, as soon as the door closed and locked Harvey felt the long arms of the ginger haired man wrap themselves around his neck, "Harvey." Edward whined happily, leaning in and planting a soft, warm kiss on Harvey's malformed lips.

"Edward." Harvey growled lovingly as he held the other man in return.

Harvey pulled Edward into a long kiss, their tongues began mingling within each other's mouths. Edward hummed gently with pleasure as the other man lifted him without trouble, he wrapped his legs around Harvey's waist, "I've been waiting so long to kiss you."

"I know." Harvey grunted as he kissed Edward yet again, his mouth tasted sweet and he smelled of excitement and sweat.

"I love you." Edward mumbled in-between kisses, groping at Harvey's clothes, moving his hand underneath the other man's shirt to touch the half-scarred skin, Harvey felt a gentle, cold shudder run through him as Edwards hand ran over his navel, and found itself stroking some of the scarred tissue that was dripped down Harvey's left side.

Harvey suddenly felt a short stab of pain in his mind, he removed himself from Edward. Riddler placed his feet back on the floor. "Harvey? What's wrong?"

Harvey backed away, and sat on the bed. For a second Edward assumed Harvey was simply moving the event, but, the look on Harvey's face said otherwise. "Harv?"

Harvey held a hand to his face, "I'm sorry. You know I don't like being touched…"

Eddy frowned gently, "But Harv, it's me, I thought this was what you wanted…?"

Harvey removed his hand and looked up the other man, "It is, I love you, but… I don't know, I felt something weird…"

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asked in concern.

Harvey shook his head, "It feels like… pins and needles, but in my mind, when people touch the scars on my shoulder and chest. It used to be the same with my hand and my face, but I think it's become desensitised… It's like it wakes _him_ up again."

Edward took a step forward and sat on the bed next to Harvey, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I can just avoid your scars?"

Harvey let out a small sigh, "That's… not the only reason I'm reluctant."

Edward scoffed slightly, he took Harvey's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Look, Harv, I want to be with you, but I want you to be happy with this, if you're not ready it can wait."

Harvey's eyes fell to the floor, "This will be the first time I've…"

Riddler narrowed his eyes, "…With a man?"

Harvey nodded, turning his head away, he seemed almost ashamed, though Edward had no idea why. Harvey had been, until this point, straight, the only reason the relationship with Riddler had reached this point was that they had been forced to spend so much time together, it was only natural that feelings of lust would start to appear.

Edward smiled, "That's ok Harv." He held up his hands and signed '_We'll take it slow_.'

Harvey gave a huffed chuckle and leaned over to give Edward a soft kiss on the cheek.

Edward smiled, giving Harv a kiss in return. '_I love you_.' He signed while saying "I'd do anything for you."

"I love you too." Harvey said quietly, leaning back on the bed, "I'm sorry, I know you've been looking forward to this."

Edward chuckled and rolled onto his side, huddling up to the other man and draping an arm over his side, "I don't care. I just want to hear you breathing…" He held his head to Harvey's chest, and closed his eyes.

Harvey chuckled slightly, wrapping his arm around the smaller man as he curled to his side, "So, as long as I'm alive…?"

Edward smiled widely, his eyes still closed, "Yes, very good. That's why I like you Harv, you're one of the only people who gets them."

"You're one of the only people who tells them."

'Double sided sentences' Riddler had originally called them, used it as a way to get Two-face interested, get him to guess the other meaning. Edward had liked him from the start, liked how cryptically his mind worked, how logical he was. He'd wanted to… he wasn't sure… use him for something, but he didn't know what.

It was more than that now though. He wanted Harvey to be happy, to feel ok, to feel_ right_. They both knew how awful it was to feel wrong.

For several minutes he lay next to the reclining man and listened to the calming thud-ump of Harvey's heart, and the gentle rasp of his breath. He hummed gently, timing his exhalations with Harvey's. "This is fantastic…" he mumbled gently as they hugged.

After what seemed like a lifetime Edward felt his partner shift gently, and turn towards him, once Harvey had managed to stop the buzz of Twoface in his mind. Harvey held a hand to Edward's face and pulled it to his own, giving the smaller man a gentle kiss, followed by a slightly more passionate one.

"Harvey…?" Edward whispered, "Are you sure…?"

Harvey nodded, continuing to kiss Edward, he turned again so he was facing upwards again, and he pulled Riddler over him.

Edward settled on top of Harvey, one leg either side of the muscle riddled man. He arched over the scarred man to swath his mouth with long kisses, "I'll avoid your scars, ok?"

Harvey nodded, he moved his hands up and down Edward's back, sliding under his clothes and groping at him, holding his arse softly.

Edward groaned gently as Harvey touched him, "It's ok, it's just like being with a woman, but better."

Harvey nodded again, bringing one hand round to brush against Edward's quickly growing bulge causing a loud moan from the smaller man. "Women don't have that." Harvey grumbled as Riddler kissed him again and chuckled lightly.

"You can pretend it's not there if you want…?" Edward said, a large smile decorating his face.

Harvey shook his head calmly and wrapped his hand around the object, Edward inhaled sharply as Harvey ran his hand up and down his length. Edward continued kissing the man, grinding into him as the hand movements became slightly more rapid.

Edward started to move one of his unoccupied hands downwards, towards Harvey's midriff, "Can I touch you too?"

Harvey nodded, smiling slightly as Edwards hand patted its way down his clothed torso, dodging the scarred spots on him, he groaned slightly as Edward reached his member and grasped it.

Edward smiled widely, he was touching him, finally, after so many months of wanting to he finally was. It felt… different, to how he thought it would.

Harvey pushed his head back, tightening his grip on Edward as the other man began pumping him. "Oh god, Edward…" he mumbled as he kissed and nuzzled at Edward's neck, giving him tiny and almost pain free little nips.

Edward nibbled and kissed Harvey's ear, listening to the gently moans coming from the other man, "We can just do this if you want…?" he whispered gently.

Harvey shook his head, "Do what you want."

"As long as I don't touch your scars." Edward smiled gently, moving his mouth again to Harvey's lips.

Harvey lifted his head to receive a final kiss as Edward slid from the bed, giving Harvey small pecks as he moved his head down, his mouth finally arriving at Harvey's erection.

"…You don't have to watch. You can just enjoy it." Edward mumbled quietly, remembering the first time he'd been with another man; the act and the person he had enjoyed, but seeing it had made him feel uneasy, the overwhelming thought that it wasn't what you were supposed to do.

But Harvey kept his head up, peering at the small ginger man and smiling in a fuzzy delight. Riddler smiled back at him and blushed gently; if he didn't know how to do this and how good he was at it he might have got stage-fright.

He made sure to keep eye contact with the scarred man as his slowly bobbed his head, lapping gently at the object as he moved his head slowly up and down.

Harvey immediately found his head swimming as he watched Edward take him into his mouth, it had been months, maybe years, since he last experienced any kind of sexual interaction, he'd lost track of exactly how long it'd been.

Judging by how quickly his head had grown fuzzy he'd guess it was longer than he'd thought.

Rather quickly he felt himself coming to his edge.

Edward could feel the other man's muscles starting to twitch and contract as he gulped at the swollen member, he smiled widely and clambered back on top of his partner, giving him long kisses as he slid out of his own clothes.

Without warning he grabbed at Harvey's cock and angled it into himself, giving a soft hiss and he forced himself onto it.

Harvey swore and groaned as he entered Riddler without difficulty, bucking his hips up instinctively and pawing at Edwards hips, digging his nails into the smaller man's skin to pull him further on, causing gentle grunts to erupt from him.

Edward sat for a second to stare down at Harvey, his face was warped with vouchered pleasure, "Are you ok…?" he asked gently.

Harvey gave a seemingly reluctant nod, and slowly moved his hand to Edward's untended erection, beginning to tug at it hurriedly.

It seemed like he were rushing, was this not what he wanted? Or maybe the physical contact was simply becoming too much for him.

Edward removed Harvey's hand from him, and cupped his face gently. "Harvey." He said sternly, "If this is too much then you have to tell me."

"No, I'm fine." Harvey growled softly, "I'm just… close."

Edward smiled widely as Harvey returned his hand, and Edward began to rock himself gently, thrusting Harvey into him, "I know." He beamed as he moved, "I want you to cum inside me." He spoke slowly, like he was spelling it out, being condescending for the sake of it.

"But you won't get anything from it." Harvey protested weakly, his eyes growing wide again as he watched Riddler move on top of him, astounded by how good this felt, and how gorgeous Edward looked from this angle, he was right this was better.

Edward leaned forward – another moan coming from Harvey as he did – and whispered in his ear "Just getting you to cum is good enough for me."

Truthfully Edward was rather hard to please during sex, he'd go for an hour before he felt like he'd had enough, and if the partner wasn't satisfied by that point he would purposely hold himself back, he could go for hours if he needed to.

This had been, what, 15 minutes? Not nearly long enough for Edward to get the kind of satisfaction he was used to.

But it was Harvey's first time doing this and his first time having sex in more than a year.

Edward had no idea how a man could go so long without sex, hell, maybe that was what made him go mad.

He rocked slightly faster now as Harvey relaxed himself, letting the waves of pleasure fall on him.

Harvey lifted his hand and rested it on Edwards face, dipping his thumb in the other man's mouth, Edwards nipped and sucked happily at the intruding object as he moved quickly on top of Harvey's cock, watching as he writhed and moaned in pleasure beneath him.

Edward brought one of his hands forward, under Harvey's shirt, rubbing over his chest and caressing his nipples gently, Harvey didn't seem to notice as his partner began touching the scarred skin, Harvey moaned loudly, his grip on Riddlers face tightening as he thrusted upwards hard and fast, Edward grunting with ecstasy as Harvey continued tugging on him.

Harvey swore loudly as his mind buzzed, he head was exploding in bliss.

He couldn't stop himself now, his hand tightened around Edward's throat, he suddenly felt himself stand, holding Edward to him tightly, pushing him against the wall.

Edward's smile quickly turned to a slight grimace as Harvey pressed against him painfully, his thrusts starting to judder out as his orgasm ended.

"H-Harvey." Edward said in a choked whine, beginning to paw at Harvey's hand as it squeezed at his throat, "Harvey please. Enough!"

Harvey's face suddenly dropped, his eyes fell to the hand that was wrapped around Edward's throat. He let go immediately, Edward gave a small cough and rubbed his throat as Harvey backed up, sitting down on the bed and bringing his knees to his chest.

"Edward. I'm so sorry." Harvey shuddered. Edward looked down at the scarred man and frowned gently.

"Harvey what happened?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern as he moved to pick up and pull on his trousers.

Harvey shook his head, "I don't know. Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't know what happened."

"…Was that Twoface…?" Riddler asked quietly, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh… I think I remember everything, I just couldn't really stop myself from doing it." Harvey said, still shaking.

Edward sat on the bed next to Harvey, who shied away from him slightly as he reached for his hand, "Harvey, that's a good thing, he's not controlling you completely anymore. You _were_ able to stop him."

"I could have killed you." Harvey mumbled, frowning harshly.

"You've attacked me before, you broke my rib the first time, remember? I know the risks. But you didn't hurt me this time, you stopped him… Though now I kind of understand why you were reluctant to have sex."

Harvey nodded, "I woke up once, covered in blood, I didn't remember having sex, just flipping my coin to decide if I should, then… nothing."

Edward sighed and moved closer to the other man, "You should have told me. I don't want to give you any reason to revert."

Harvey nodded gently, signing '_I love you'_ and pausing for a second before saying sorry again.

Edward leaned against him, draping his arm around the scared looking man. "I love you too. We won't do that again for a while ok?"

Harvey nodded, nuzzling into his partner's ginger hair, "Ok, I'm sorry."

"I know, it's ok."

**Please leave a review!**


	5. I'm your everything

**Last bit. This has been a lovely little story don't ya think? I'm definitely going to write more for these two.**

Harvey trudged down the hall and into his cell. Edward was lying on his bed, reading a book, he seemed entranced by it, and barely noticed that Harvey had entered the room.

Harvey took a gentle seat on his bed and watched Riddler for a moment, eventually saying "What're you reading?"

Edward's eyes jumped from his book and his face burst into an immediate smile, "Oh Harv. Uh, it's one of Crane's books on schizophrenia and split personality disorder."

Harvey felt himself hunch slightly, he disliked when Edward talked about the conditions he suffered from, because he so often did so as if Harvey knew nothing about it. Edward always seemed to assume that whoever he was talking to knew nothing, and then seemed astonished when he found out that they did know about it.

He had lived it, was living it, and Edward didn't seem able to understand that.

"Why's that?" he asked, trying not to sound disheartened.

Edward continued smiling, "So I know how to help you. When we're out, on our own, I want to be able to help you."

Harvey felt a smile grow on his face, he got up from the bed and took the few steps towards Edwards bed and kissed the man on the forehead, "Ed, you're fantastic."

"I know I am." Edward said, smiling gently and hooking his arms around Harvey's neck, "I am _me_ after all."

Harvey gave him a gentle kiss and chuckled, "You're big headed is what you are…"

"Don't you forget it." Riddler smiled and let go of Harv, turning back to his book.

They'd been sharing this room for almost 3 months now. Harvey had been taken away for a psychoanalytic test the day after he'd had his outburst, but he'd been returned generally unharmed, though rather upset.

They'd thrown him into a room with a doctor who knew almost nothing of his condition and had been forced to recount the event, a 'blow by blow' as it were.

He'd had to stop in midsentence several times to calm himself, when he could feel a change coming on. Because he _could_ feel them now, the doctors had taught him how to recognise the signs.

Now he had almost full control of himself.

It felt brilliant, to be able to live day to day without the constant fear of suddenly changing… hurting someone he cared about.

He still had to be careful though…

He sat and watched as his partner read the book, he couldn't blame him, he supposed, wanting to know everything about the condition of the person he planned on living with. Harvey would deny that he'd read up on what Edward suffered from; his Obsessive Compulsion and Dependant Personality Disorders.

-Harvey had also had OCD, but it seemed that was a side effect of his personality disorder; a way to determine the changes in his personality, just another trigger. At first the doctors thought it was two different disorders, and tried to treat them separately, it wasn't until over a year later that they'd realised the two were linked.

He'd become a little concerned while learning about Riddler's disorders; Dependant Personality Disorder. He'd been afraid that he was becoming dependant on him, despite his therapy.

But he'd come to the decision that if that was what was happening then at least he was becoming dependant on Harvey, not some arsehole who didn't care what happened to him.

Edward was… and odd one. Completely eager to please but so very arrogant over it. He acted as if Harvey should feel it were a privilege to have someone such as Edward doting on him, which it was.

Harvey outstretched a hand and ruffled Edward's ginger hair. He was growing it out, it was almost a third longer than he's ever seen it. He looked so handsome.

"Oi…" Edward protested half-heartedly, smiling gently, "What was that for? I worked for ages to get my hair right, do you have any idea how hard it is to do without a mirror?"

"Yes," Harvey said, smirking gleefully, "That's why I do it."

He reached for Edward's hair again, but the smaller man took his hand and pulled it to his mouth, giving the appendage a soft kiss, "I love you, but please don't mess up my hair…"

"I love you too, Eddy, baby." Harvey said as he sat at the foot of the bed to watch Edward read.

Edward tried to keep his eyes on his book as it explained that people who suffered from personality disorders tended to have tics or trigger actions that caused their personality changes, but his eyes kept forcing themselves to Harvey's gorgeous face.

He was staring at him…

"What happened in your session?" he asked gently, forcing his eyes back to the page.

Harvey shrugged, and began running his hand up and down Edward's leg, "Talking about ways to control myself, so I can live a normal life."

"Oh?" Edward's eyes slipped back up to Harvey again, "What did you decide on?"

His partner smiled gently, leaning himself back against the wall, "Well… you."

Edward smiled widely and felt himself blush, "Really?"

Harvey nodded, "Yeah, it's like you're the only person who brings me back to being… me." He chuckled gently, "When I get upset I just have to picture you."

Edward placed his book on the bed and leaned forward to take hold of Harvey's shirt, pulling the other man gently towards him, nestling him between his legs, wrapping his legs around Harvey's waist. "Me when I'm naked or….?"

Harvey shook his head as he clambered onto his partner, pinning him gently to the bed, "No." He held a hand to Edwards face, stroking it gently, "Just your smile."

Edward's mouth immediately turned into a large grin, he lifted his head to kiss Harvey gently, "You're so cute sometimes."

"You're so cute all the time." Harvey said gently, giving Edward a kiss in return.

Harvey rolled onto his side, Edward still clinging to him and nuzzling his head into Harvey's chest, "Your heartbeat," Edward whispered, "That's all I need."

Harvey held him as he pressed against him, one leg settled in-between Harvey's, the other draped over him, his arms holding tightly onto his chest.

_Th-dump, th-dump, th-dump._

Edward tapped his fingers to the beat of Harvey's heart. Harvey felt his face break into a smile; Edward could be so adorable, he _was _so damn adorable.

Edward sighed, he seemed almost sad, "Do… Do you think I'll ever be able to touch you, all of you. Without worrying about Two-face?"

Harvey gently shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe, but these kinds of things don't just disappear. It'll take years."

"Then I'll just wait." Edward said quietly.

He sounded so sincere; he really would wait years. Harvey couldn't understand why he'd want to, he wasn't worthy of such attention, not after what he'd done, what he knew could happen to Edward if he had a relapse and couldn't stop Two-face for remerging.

"Why?" Harvey asked, unable to stop himself from doing so.

Edward lifted his head from Harvey's chest, staring the other man in the eyes, "Because. I love you and I want to be with you."

Harvey scoffed, "I don't deserve you."

Edward frowned, slight anger sparking in his chest, "What? Why would you say that?"

Harvey wrapped his arms around Edward and hoisted him up, making them lay eye to eye, Ed's face inches from his own, "Because it's true. I do not deserve a man who's so handsome, so unbelievably gorgeous in both body and mind, who's willing to wait_ years_ to just touch me, who will stand being around me when you know that I could turn into a murderous psychopath at any second just because you love the part of me that's not, who-"

He was stopped in midsentence as Edward pulled him into a kiss, the man's eyes scrunched in pain as he forced their lips together. He couldn't stand when Harvey talked like that, as if he wasn't good enough.

"Harvey. With the amount of hard work you're putting in to trying to get better you deserve more than I could ever give you. You are the most fantastic, stunning human being in the world. I don't deserve you."

Harvey smiled, giving Edward and soft kiss, he looked upset, he hadn't realised he'd felt like that. "So… We are both too good for each other? That's impossible."

"That makes us perfect for each other." Edward said, a small smile lighting up his face, "Because we'll always be trying to do better for each other."

Harvey gave a grunt of approval and planted another kiss on Edward's lips, "Sounds about right."

There was still a flame of doubt at the back of Harvey's mind, one that likely wouldn't go away; that he'd do all he could to get better, then Edward would get bored, or find someone better, or simply leave one day… and he'd relapse, become worse.

The same thing danced in the back of Edward's mind; what if Harvey found someone better once he'd recovered, Harvey was a ridiculously handsome man before he had his accident, and he was going to have surgery to get rid of his scars and return him to normal. He could have anyone he wanted.

At this point they wanted each other, they'd just have to pray that their feelings wouldn't change.

They'd just have to trust each other.

They'd try as hard as they could to do so, and do everything within their power to keep the other.

8 months later and they were moved to a support housing facility. They were left alone for the most part, no more cameras or guards.

They shared a small one bedroom apartment in the block, leaving only for walks in the grounds and counselling sessions.

Edward's head jumped up from the pages of his book as he heard the door swing open, "Harv?" he asked excitedly, hopping to his feet and peering into the small front hall.

Harvey stood by the half-opened door, shaking off his umbrella. He had bandages around his hand and neck, but his face was uncovered. He'd left the house 2 days ago to have his surgery, Edward had been sitting and waiting for him all that time, at a loss for what to do.

He looked so handsome, almost back to normal, although his face was bruised and swollen, there were no more burns.

"Harvey!" Edward beamed, rushing to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Harvey flinched slightly as Edward grabbed at him, and lifted a hand to his face.

"Careful Ed, painful." Harvey groaned as Edward poked at his healing skin.

Edward leaned up, peaking onto his tiptoes to place a kiss on Harvey's lips, "You look so handsome."

Harvey nodded gently, "I know, I'll be more handsome when the swelling goes down. They said I had to let the skin breath, but my hand and chest need to heal some more."

Edward peered down at the bandaged hand, "Well how am I supposed to beat this? I was thinking of growing a beard, but that doesn't seem like enough."

Harvey chuckled and cupped Edward's face in him non-bandaged hand, "A beard would be perfect, you'd look lovely." It'd bring out his gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. He'd have people falling at his feet.

He had a face that others seemed to love, with bright eyes that seemed to jump from his pale skin, so full of excitement and life. Harvey felt so lucky to have him.

Edward smiled happily, surveying the face before him, he sighed softly, "I love you."

Harvey smiled back, giving Edward a soft kiss, "I love you."

"I'll stay with you forever you know." Edward said quietly, looking deep into Harvey's eyes.

Harvey smiled, giving Edward a slightly longer kiss, "I know you will."

**And that's it! Done and over ):**

**I'll be back with more from these two at some point. I really like them.**

**Please leave a review!**


	6. We are together

**Heyy guys, been a while, right x)**

**Nice to see you all again.**

Edward let out a small sigh of anxiety as he walked down the dark alleyway towards his and Harvey's apartment. He hated this little stretch of road. He'd been 'approached' by a man a month or so ago, it'd scared him shitless. He hadn't told Harvey about it, he didn't want to worry him.

It had been over three years, but Edward could tell that Harvey's mind was still fragile. He could see it every time the man looked in a mirror, that weird little jolt of 'Oh, my scars are gone' that fluttered on his face for a moment.

He tugged on the small patch of hair on his chin, the action bringing him comfort along with a tiny itch of pain. He turned the corner, the few steps that led to the block of flats, and stopped dead.

It was that man again, Edward didn't know his name, he was big and scary, that was all Edward knew.

He exhaled gently, deciding to continue on, and just hope that the man wouldn't notice him, or remember him, though Edward sure as anything remembered the man.

The man smirked at Edward as he walked past smirked, it made Edward's heart jump into his throat. "Hey little guy," the man growled out, Edward gave a small nod and a smile in return, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Oi, I said hey," the man said after him, his voice deep and mocking.

"Yeah, Hi," Edward returned, opening the door to his building.

The man laughed, and called him a dork. Edward hated that, that man knew nothing about him, what right did he have to judge? Edward had _murdered_ people for god's sake, and that man had the nerve to call him a dork.

"Pardon?" Edward said politely, gibing the man a chance to go back on his word.

"You heard me," the man said harshly.

Edward bit his lip, clenching to door, he closed his eyes and exhaled, "Okay," he said to himself, he walked through the door, and up the stairs, he could feel hot tears burning his eyes.

He wanted to react, he wanted to so much, but he had to strong, he couldn't.

He could hear the man laughing, laughing at him, at his cowardice…

He dug his nails into his palm, moaning loudly as he pushed open the door to the apartment.

"Ed?" Harvey asked from the living room, "You ok?"

Edward exhaled, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Harvey shook his head, "Lying. Tell me."

Edward shrugged, struggling to think of something to say, "Just a rough day, there's been another murder, load'sa paperwork to fill out."

Harvey let out a short 'aw , his head appearing round the corner of the door, and he walked into the entrance hall, closing the livingroom door behind him, "Well your food's going to be ready soon. Chicken Korma."

Edward hummed to himself, "Mmm that sounds lovely," he walked to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, kissing him softly, "How was your day?"

"It was good, therapy went well, didn't even raise my voice."

"Brilliant, I'm so proud."

Harvey nodded, "Twoface is almost completely gone…"

Edward smiled, almost sad at the thought, if it weren't for Twoface then he and Harvey would never have met, now he was almost gone. "…That's truly fantastic, Harvey. Really."

Harvey pulled Edward closer to him, into a tight embrace, "Do I get any reward for my progress?"

Edward shrugged, "You might do, in future."

"How far in the future?"

Edward shrugged again, "Not far."

"Minutes or decades?"

Edward chuckled gently, "After our food, I-"

There was a loud bang at the door, and both Edward and Harvey jerked their heads round to the source of the noise.

Harvey frowned, walking to the door, he opened it and found a note stuck to the wood. "Oh for fuck… again?"

Edward frowned, "What?"

"Another note…" Harvey growled, screwing up the piece of paper that said 'Insane fags' and throwing it in the bin. "I'm thinking about reporting them, this is the third time this month."

"Do you know who it is?" Edward asked gently, walking to his boyfriend's side and holding his hand to comfort him.

Harvey nodded, "No, probably that little shit from 2."

Edward sighed, shaking his head, "Well then you know they won't do anything, they can't until we know for sure who it is."

"Well I'm gunna tell 'em anyway," Harvey snapped.

Edward held his hand to Harvey's arm, rubbing it gently, "Harvey," he cooed, "Calm down."

Harvey exhaled sharply and shook his head briskly, "I just… I hate it, how could they do this?"

Edward pulled the taller man into a hug, felling how tense he was, "Harvey calm down. There are intolerant people in this world, it's just something you have to get used to."

The black haired man closed his eyes, breathing slowly, as his doctor had taught him to do.

By the time he opened his eyes he was calm again, and smiling gently, "Thanks Ed," he sighed, he meant it, he was genuinely thankful for the man's presence, he was so sure he would not have made it this far without him..

Edward sighed, his fear of the man outside now completely dissipated, and his worry for Harvey lessening, he frowned gently, looking around the room, noticing something was missing, "Where's Lola?"

Harvey's eyes widened, "Oh shit," he span on the spot, pulling out of Edward's hug, walking to the bathroom and opening the door, "Lola I completely forgot about you, I'm so sorry."

The small dog responded with a gentle growl, which quickly turned into a string of yaps when she realised her daddy was home.

"Lola, darling," Edward said happily, dropping to his knees and letting the dog jump up at him, "Did you miss daddy? Yeah?" the dog replied by rolling on the floor, waiting for her tummy to be tickled, "Oh daddy missed you too."

Harvey huffed gently; the dog never responded like that when _he_ came home. "She's been fine without you."

Edward got to his feet, lifting himself onto his toes to give Harvey a kiss on the nose, "You're just jealous. You know if _you_ fed her then she'd like you more." He lowered himself and smiled at the beagle/pug, "Lola, go find your toy," with the command the dog yipped and sped off into the other room.

There was a loud beep, the noise made Harvey jump a little, "Oh, the food's ready."

Edward hummed happily, "Did you get the pitta bread I like too?"

Harvey nodded as he walked into the kitchen, and let Edward find his way into the livingroom/diner, hearing the man gasp at what he found, "Harvey!?" Edward yelled, "What did you do?!"

Harvey held back a laugh, not responding as he served up the food, hearing Edward shout out again, "Harvey!?"

Harvey chuckled to himself, carrying the two plates through, smiling at the look on Edward's face. He looked over the petal-strewn room, looking over the candles, the cake, the small and perfectly wrapped green box that sat at Edward's place. He frowned slightly, "What? Something out of the ordinary?"

"Why did you do this?" Edward asked with a gasp.

"Because," Harvey said gently, pulling Edward to him, holding him gently, "It has been four years since we first said 'I love you'."

"Four years? No, no way it's been that long."

Harvey nodded, quickly re-figuring the dates in his head, "Well, it'll be 4 years in… 16 minutes."

Edward blushed, looking down at the beautifully cooked food, his eyes focusing on the green box by his plate, "What's that?" he asked, his heart racing.

His hands flew to his mouth as Harvey took the box from the table and lowered himself to his knee, "…Harvey…" he squeaked weakly.

"Edward," Harvey started, Edward letting out another squeak at the mention of his name, "It has been 4 years since I told you I loved you, and that has become more true every day since then. I have known since that day that I've wanted to do this, and I'm more sure of it every day. I just needed to find the right moment."

Edward could feel hot tears stinging his eyes, his face growing red, he exhaled gently, lowering his hands from his face, trying to calm himself. He watched as his boyfriend opened the green box, showing a small gold ring, encrusted with a row of bright emeralds.

"Edward, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Edward nodded quickly, biting his lip to stop himself squeaking again, "…Yes," he said softly, trying not to let the ecstasy that filled him overflow.

Harvey smiled, holding out his hand to take Edward's, sliding the ring over his finger, He got to his feet, still holding Edward's hand, looking down at the man's quivering form. "Edward?"

Edward took the word as permission to show his full happiness, and he exploded into a string of squeaks and squeals, "Harvey, oh my god Harvey, I love you, I love you so much, this is so fantastic, I-I can't believe this."

Harvey pulled the smaller man into a kiss, hoping to calm him. Edward wrapped his arms round Harvey's neck, squeezing him painfully. "Edward, I love you."

Edward exhaled gently, "I love you too, so much."

"Your food's going to get cold," Harvey added, letting their embrace end itself , Edward nodded gently, his eyes locked on the ring on his finger.

He sat down, his smile painfully wide, still looking at the gold and green ring, "…It's heavy," he noted.

Harvey nodded, "It should be; it's pure gold, and the emeralds are real."

Edward huffed gently, "It must have been expensive."

Harvey nodded, "It was, I've been saving since we moved here."

Edward's smile widened more so, and his eyes dropped to the floor, finding their dog, "Lola, look what your dadda got me," he lowered the ring, letting the dog sniff it, "Isn't he just the best dadda in the world?"

"Don't let her eat it," Harvey smirked, beginning to eat his food.

Edward chuckled, "Of course I won't."

Edward watched his boyfri- Fiancée eat his food, he looked down at his own, unsure if he'd be able to eat it, he was too excited to eat.

"We're gunna get married," he stated, almost unable to believe it, "…We better start saving.

Harvey nodded, "I'm already half way there," he said smugly.

Edward shook his head and sighed, his face throbbing with the effort of his smile, "You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now."

Harvey chuckled, blushing slightly, "Finish your food first."

**I hope you enjoyed it (see how much better my writing has become xD)**

**please leave a review!**


	7. We are resilient

**Here is part 7.**

**I do hope you enjoy it!**

Edward lay, shirtless, on the rug that covered the living room floor, the dark brown Puggle laying across his chest, snoring slightly despite being awake; something that always confused Edward, but he loved it about her, so he'd put up with it.

He stared at the tv, watching the upside-down picture, his smile as wide as it had been for the past day and a half.

He was going to get married…

"Do you wanna be a grooms-maid Lola?" he asked the dog, she huffed in reply. Edward would take that as a yes.

"We'll put you in a little dog dress and you'll get to stand with us at the alter, how does that sound?"

The dog wagged her tail, and Edward lifted a hand to rub her head, he let out a sigh, pressing the button on the remote to bring up the time, Harvey should be home by now, where was he?

As Edward thought it, he heard the door open and Harvey let out a moan of exasperation.

"What's the matter, babe?" Edward asked happily, lifting himself from the floor, holding Lola in his arms and walking to the doorframe that led to the hall.

There was deep frown on Harvey's face, though it softened when he saw Edward in his shirtless, unkempt beauty, "Oh, it's nothing really, Ed, I'm fine."

"Now come on," Edward moaned, "You're worse at lying than me. Something go wrong with Bruce?"

Harvey shook his head, "No, I _was_ having a lovely day. Until some fucker ruined it…"

Edward walked towards the older man, watching him take off his shoes and socks, "What? Who did what?"

"Some bastard outside," Harvey said with a grunt, not looking up from his task as he talked.

Edward felt Lola begin to struggle in his arms, he placed her on the floor as he reached Harvey's side, she growled gently and ran back into the living room. "What did he do?" Edward asked, placing his hand on the small of Harvey's back in an attempt to calm him.

"Just… making comments…"

"Joker comments?"

Over the years they had come to call homophobic slurs 'Joker comments', for obvious reasons.

Harvey nodded, "I _know_ I should ignore them, but… it's hard not to react."

Edward nodded, letting Harvey pull him into a soft hug, "I'm aware… I get them too you know."

Harvey nodded, "That's obvious," he said quietly, which it was, Edward had, over the past year or two, become slightly more effeminate, as if he thought that just because he had facial hair people might forgive him for acting more like a girl. "I don't see why they can't just leave us alone."

Edward sighed, looking down at his feet, "Because we are ex-cons, and we are gay."

"No, it's because of the ex-con thing, they make fun simply because we are gay, if they knew we were ex-cons they _wouldn't_ make fun of us, if they _knew_ we had killed people."

"That was years ago, they will have forgotten that…" Edward reached out to take Harvey's hand, pulling him gently from where he stood, "C'mon, I'll make you a cup of tea."

"I want them to stop…" Harvey growled, walking slowly behind his partner.

Edward's head flicked back, focusing on Harvey's eyes, as they continued into the kitchen, "Now Harvey, I know that tone. You stop it, now."

"If…"

"No!" Edward shouted, "You've never threatened to start that again when people have called you a fag before, you can't go back now. It's been too long! You've worked too hard!"

"They didn't call _me_ a fag…" Harvey growled again, taking his usual seat at the small kitchen table.

Edward stilled, "…What did they say about me?" he said quietly, moving only his hand and turning on the kettle.

Harvey looked down at the floor, clinching his hands into fists, "'Hey, there's that one that goes out with that fag, do you recon he makes that bitch squeal?'"

Edward huffed angrily, "They talked about me, in front of you?"

Harvey nodded, lifting his eyes to watch Edward getting the tea ready, using their favourite cups.

"That's just…" Edward shook his head, frowning deeply, "I don't mind them bugging _me_ but them bugging you about me? I-I-"

"I know," Harvey stated, nodding lightly in understanding.

"Do they just hate _me_?"

"They pick you because you're the weaker one, and they think I'll react if they talk about you in front of me."

Edward nodded, still frowning, and poured out their tea, "Well we know who they are now, right?"

Harvey nodded, "Yeah, the new guy from 2 and his mate."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Harvey snapped, "I'm sure."

"Well, then… we call the police on them, simple as that."

Harvey sighed, his head perking up a little as Edward finished making the tea, and passed Harvey his cup, "I used to be able to do things for myself…" Harvey growled as he took a sip.

"We still can," Edward said gently, "But we can't start pissing people off. We are _ex cons_, if anyone says anything against us then the police will take their side, not ours."

Edward talked to the table and sat opposite Harvey, drinking from his question mark dotted mug, Harvey frowned at him, feeling anxiety growing inside his chest, "But you work for them."

"That doesn't mean they like me, loads of them were there when I was still The Riddler, they remember everything I did, and they know what we're capable of."

"…Then maybe we should think outside the box."

Edward reached over the table, grabbing Harvey's hand, "Harvey, you calm down, we will go to the police, that is all we will do. C'mon… you've been so good lately, you can't let this one thing upset you."

Harvey stared at their entwined hands, his eyes slowly moving to Edward face, "They threatened you, Edward. I can't sit back and do nothing."

"…They threatened me?"

Harvey nodded, and recited what they had said "'-do you recon he makes that bitch squeal?' 'I dunno but I will if I get my hands on him.'"

Edward swallowed hard, absentmindedly lifting his hand to rub his throat, "I'm going to call them now…" He quickly took his phone from his pocket, dialling his workplace.

Harvey sipped his tea, and listened to Edward's half of the conversation.

"Hey, Bobby, listen, uh… I've got a problem I'd like to report… Yeah I know… No, some guys who live near me threatened me… No, Harvey did. Yeah, yeah ok… Yeah, it's kinda scared me… Right… Ok, thank you, thank you so much Bobby, I'll… buy you a cupcake or something tomorrow." He smiled lightly as he hung up, "They're coming down here now, they're gunna take a statement, and give 'em a talking to. There, see, all sorted and no bloodshed."

"…That's not 'all sorted', I used to advise for cases like this. All they did was threaten you. You should know that the police can't really do anything."

Edward took a last sip from his cup, huffing gently, "Well we've got the notes and everything, we'll just… give them the notes, a-and the guys will be able to get them for harassment."

Harvey looked over at Edward, oddly still and silent, "…If they dare touch you Edward, I won't be able to stop myself."

"Harvey, they won't touch me, I promise, it'll be ok, the boys will sort it out."

Harvey watched Edward get to his feet and put their now empty cups in the sink, "…I should probably get dressed shouldn't I…?" he mused to himself.

Harvey shook his head, "Nah, I think your workmates should see you in your natural state."

Edward chuckled, "Harvey…" he moaned, "I don't want them thinking I'm some kind of exhibitionist, or… a nudist or something."

Harvey lifted himself to his feet and pulled himself to Edward's side, kissing him gently and mumbling "…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Edward wrapped his arm around Harvey's waist, "You'd probably go on a murder rampage, and then cry."

Harvey let out a huffed chuckle, giving the smaller man a pat on the back, "Go find a shirt then, they'll be here soon…"

Edward gave a slight nod, and turned to the dryer to pull out his favourite shirt, he quickly pulled it over his head and smiled at the other man, "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, as always," Harvey smiled in reply, "Shall we clean up a little before they get here?"

Edward nodded, and whistled lightly to call their dog, she scampered into the room a few seconds later, Edward crouched down, patting the dog, "Lola, find your toys for daddy." He got to his feet and dog ran off to collect up her toys.

"We don't need to do much, just put tidy the living room, and if you could put the dishes away, Harvey."

Harvey gave a tiny bow, and began to clean the plates from the side, putting them in their proper places, he watched Edward walk from the room, making his way to the living room to clean the mess that had accumulated during his day off.

Edward smiled at his dog; she had, as commanded, piled her toys on the dog bed by the TV. He collected up the papers and drawings that he'd spread over the room during the day and piled the neatly on the coffee table, wiping the surface down with his sleeve before he did.

"All good, Harv?" he shouted through the hall, in response Harvey stuck his head round the door frame and nodded, smiling, happy to go along with this false solution if it would make Edward feel better.

He knew it wouldn't work, if anything it'd make it worse, of course the police wouldn't tell the men exactly who had reported them, but they'd soon guess, he was sure they would, and then the harassment would get worse, and they'd end up having to do something to solve the problem themselves.

Something totally within the law, that couldn't _really_ harm them.

They obviously didn't know who they were, maybe he should remind them, maybe find an old newspaper of them as they were, at their height, standing victorious surrounded by dead bodies…

He was sure he could find a copy, have it sent to them.

That'd set them straight.

Those bastards.

**Please review!**


End file.
